Chapter 2. Girl
| Image = SNH Ch2 title page.png | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 2 | Release date = | Pages = 26 | Previous Story = Chapter 1. Dark Clouds | Next Story = Chapter 3. Black Flower }} Girl is the second chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Azusa Tsukimori, a high school girl known for her jumping ability, discusses her short height with her friend Kyōko. She suggests that Azusa quits her volleyball if it bothers her so much, but Azusa rejects this in such a manner that Kyōko is able to work out that she has a crush on the volleyball coach, Daisuke Mioka. Kyōko tries to warn her off of the coach, but Azusa refuses to believe what her friend tells her. Some time afterward, Azusa and Kyōko walk along as the rain pours down. Azusa runs away when Kyōko questions her about her behaviour and her wanting to become a Contractor. She runs away without her umbrella, soon passing by Daisuke's car. The coach calls after her, wondering what is going on. She stops and tells him that she saw the images of herself and many other women on his laptop. Azusa angrily storms off, leaving Daisuke worried about what he can do to stop her telling anyone. He then sees Kyōko running after Azusa, who is thinking to herself that she wants to become a Contractor and make him pay for what he did. Meanwhile, Misaki Kirihara stands in the rain after her car broke down. She uses the time while waiting to go over the case, noting that there were two Contractors and BK-201 present, but neither of the victims had anything to do with Contractors or Hell's Gate. Misaki reasons that the only possibility is that Mazaki became a Contractor on his way to kill his boss, but she wonders if that is even possible as Azusa bumps in to her. The school girl drops her bag as she runs off, prompting Misaki to pursue her. However, Azusa proves to be too fast for her to keep up with. Azusa eventually stops running and her attention is caught by the television in a shop window, which is broadcasting a discussion about Contractors. Hei is attacked by a pair of Contractors, who inform him that there is a hit out on him. Hei swiftly dispatches the assailants, noting that it was a waste of time and that he needs to hurry. Azusa is approached by two guys who bring her to a dark alleyway and begin undressing her. As Azusa contemplates the idea of becoming a Contractor and killing the two men, another man asks her if she wants to be a Contractor and kills the two men. He tells her that he can grant Azusa her wish. Characters in Order of Appearance #Azusa Tsukimori #Kyōko #Daisuke Mioka #Misaki Kirihara #Hei #Harvest Navigation Second manga 2 Category:Shikkoku No Hana